Treble in Barden
by BreacrazyBates
Summary: Skylar and Allie never thought that their college experiance would be this crazy when they stepped onto the Barden campus for their Freshman year. They meet some interesting people... In the form of a cappela groups. Friends will be made, fights will ensue, and maybe a little romance will bloom... In this story the treblemaker that always wears the hat (Treblemaker #5) is named
1. Skylar Alexander

Character Profile: Skylar Alexander

Birthday: May 21st

Where Your From: Toronto, Canada

Personality: When you first meet Skylar she is shy, but if you get to know her she is pretty random and funny. Even with her randomness, Skylar knows when to be serious ad if you make her mad you will regret it. Skylar is an only child, but she is very close to her friends and treats them like family.

Likes: art, cooking, sweets, purple, teal, and pandas.

Dislikes: people with big egos, snobs, rude people, orange, yellow, and onions.

Hobbies: drawing, painting, acting, singing, and really anything fun and creative.

. -423076_

* * *

AN: I'm doing a joint story with my friend Jamie. Anything in Skylar's POV is Jamie. Allie is my character. Hat Guy is named Liam.


	2. Allie Michaels

Character Profile:

Name: Allison Michaels(but call me Allie, seriously)

Birthday: July 24th

Where your from: Los Angeles, California

Personality: My character is kind of down to earth and reserved when you first meet her but as you get to know her, that changes. She becomes very fun and a bit crazy.

Likes: red, black, cheetahs, books, music, and cheesecake.

Dislikes: snobs, annoying people, colorful fish, most blues, and strawberries.

Hobbies: reading, writing, singing, being creative, and cooking.


	3. Arrival Part 1

Arrival

~Skylar's POV~  
I stepped out of the airport to catch a cab. My flight had seemed ten times longer than it actually was, it was AWFUL! I sat in between a large middle aged man who fell asleep on my shoulder, and drooled all over me, and he snored quite loudly. on the other side of me was a little girl, about eight years old .The kid thought she was the greatest thing ever because she got to sit all by herself behind her mom on the plane! She would constantly say things like "my mommy let me stay up till 9 o clock last night... But you wanna know a secret? I stayed up till 930!"Or "you know I'm really grown up; in fact I'm so grown up I can count all the way to infinity!" She then began to count. SHE DIDN'T STOP COUNTING FOR AN HOUR! After the hour She said something along the lines of "see you get the picture!" the girls mom was sitting right in front of me reading a book and listening to music and I could hear every word of it she had it turned up so loud! She had her screaming baby on her lap and a little boy next to her shouting at the baby while the girl was still counting loudly. if you ask me I think if you're just going to ignore your children and let them annoy the heck out of others STAY HOME, or just don't have kids When I snapped out of my nightmarish memory, I saw that I had gotten a cab to stop and pick me up; The cab ride was relatively short. But then again anything would be after my horrifying plane ride. I was soon stepping out onto the campus. I grabbed my bags out of the trunk; I only had two because the rest was being sent later, and turned around to come face to face with a really peppy looking girl. The girl told me how to get to my dorm and gave me my "complimentary BU rape whistle, only blow it if it's actually happening!" Thhaannkkss.. I said as I awkwardly walked away while she stared at me with her perfect bright smile plastered on her face... She was so peppy it was creepy. she seemed like one of the cheerleader serial killers from a movie I'd never watch... As I walked to what I was hoping was my building, I saw quite a few interesting things, there were guys giving girls "hottness scores" a girl with WAY to many stuffed animals, and I saw that they had an activities fair going on... I might have to check that out later. When I finally reached what I thought was my dorm... It wasn't, I had to ask someone, and they looked at me like I was stupid, and told me it was the building right next to the one I was just at... Great, first day here and I'm already going to be thought of as stupid. I finally got to my floor and found my room. I walked into my room to see that my roommate was already there, she looked at me expectantly "hi I'm your new roommate, my name is Skylar"

Authors note  
I know no one really reads these if they are long so I'll keep it short:  
this is my first story so bear with me. You will have to excuse my grammar and punctuation mistakes, I'm pretty awful. Allie's first chapter will hopefully be up by tomorrow!  
~Love you awesome nerds!  
p.s. I set fires to feel joy! :P


	4. Arrival Part 2

Allie's POV:

Of course, my dad didn't even take the time to drop me off at the airport. All he did was arrange a driver, that's all. My mom died when I was 4. My basically cut off all contact with me, throwing himself into his work, he's a famous movie director.

I grab my bags out of the back of the limo and make the slow trudge through airport security. The one good thing about my dad keeping his distance, most people don't recognize me. I check in my backs and eventually board the plane. I kick back and turn on my iPod, anticipating that it was going to get loud.

My dad is paying for my college education. He said he'd pay for me to get into any college I want... obviously picked one pretty far away. Barden University seemed like a great choice. I'm majoring in Journalism.

Eventually, the plane touches down after what feels like eternity. I grab my bags and manage to snag a cab. When I get to the university, I unload my bags quickly, managing to avoid those annoying greeter people. I had figured out where my room was ahead of time.

As I was walking to my dorm, I suddenly got hit from the side. It caused me to sprawl on my back. Something material fell on my face. It's pulled off to reveal that it was a red baseball cap. A hand reaches down and helps me up.

"Hi, I'm Liam," a boy with brown hair says, putting his hat back on. I nod.

"Allie," I say, checking my cart to make sure nothing fell off.

"Maybe I'll see you at the Activities Fair later," he says, taking off. I roll my eyes and head towards the dorm. When I arrive at my room, I sigh, take a deep breathe and open the door.


End file.
